The Darkness Within
by yinyang101
Summary: This is an alternate story of the ending of season 8. Where Dean's love for Sam is really shown.


The sky is cloudy and we find our heroes Sam and Dean back from trying to complete the third trial. They were in a motel room which had two twin sized beds, a refrigerator, and two chairs with a table in the middle against the wall.

"Two more demons storming away from their meat suits as soon as they see our faces," Dean says angrily and discouraged. He wants to complete the last trial so badly so he can have a normal life with Sammy something he never had.

"Well it's not like they were the only two out there we just need to set a better trap next time," Sam said.

"How can we make it better Sammy this isn't a fucking jig saw puzzle!" Dean said while throwing the gun against the wall. You can hear his deep breathing, and see the veins popping out of his biceps. "Crowley has every demon on a leash while he goes on a killing spree!"

"Well if he has them on a leash than where do you think they'll all be?" Sam asked in a sarcastic tone.

Dean laid down on the bed trying to relax from all that anger he just let out. "I don't know…..Las Vegas!"

"Or maybe hell….What do demons do in Las Vegas?" Sam asked with a confused on his face.

Dean looked at Sam with a grin on his face "why do you think everyone gets broke there?"

Sam responded "because everyone that goes there never went to college to learn how to count cards."

"Oh haha so Mr. College drop out how do you suppose we get into hell? We can't exactly turn into smoke like all those demons do!" Dean started to get aggravated he went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of beer and sat on a chair.

"Well actually you can." Sam said awkwardly not knowing what Dean's response would be.

Dean spits out the beer in one big spit take and looks at Sam with a weird face. "I'm sorry did I just hear you say we can turn into black smoke? I never knew Stanford was a school of witch craft and wizardry? Did you have your own personal owl there too?"

Sam replied "no. Look, remember that when people die and go to hell they slowly become demons. Well you don't necessarily have to die or go to hell to become a demon. If your heart is just dark and you have no conscious then you can practice becoming a demon anywhere, but there's a catch."

"Hmm, becoming a demon with no heart or intention of good wasn't the catch. What could be worse than that?" Dean said confused but yet very intrigued.

"Well supposedly you would have more power than any king of hell would. The reason they prefer to make people become demons in hell is to brainwash them so they won't become too powerful, and won't know how to become too powerful including Crowley, but as a human becoming a demon on earth you can become more powerful than any demon or angel." Sam said like it was a piece of cake.

Dean stared at Sam for a few seconds and then said "are you crazy? How do you make your heart dark and your conscience disappear, and even if we could how do we learn to get the demon powers by torturing ourselves, or drink gallons of demon blood? Sam just drink a beer and think of another trap while I catch some Z's."

"Anger," Sam said annoyed that Dean thinks his idea is stupid.

"What about it?" Dean replied while going to his bed and laying down on it.

Sam looked at his computer and said "anger is the key to making your heart go dark. When you're angry you have no control like when I was angry I killed Lilith with no hesitation, and it's not just me the men of letters say this too. They even wrote a whole book on it."

Dean sat up and gave Sam a serious look while he asked " how long have you been looking into this?"

Sam replied ", well ever since Ruby and Lilith I was curious on how you do this without drinking demon blood, and it just so happens the men of letters have the spells, directions, and ingredients on how to become the most powerful being since Lucifer himself."

"No Sam! This is too dangerous. It's like trading your soul for an evil copy of yourself!" Dean said outraged because he tried so hard to make sure Sam didn't go down this path before, and he didn't want to let him do it again.

"Look Dean I became myself again after, and it wasn't thanks to god I mean right after I killed her I turned back into myself. Meaning for this to work you need to constantly be angry or just be born evil."

Dean paused for a second. He knew time was of the essence, and once the trials were over he can quit it all with Sam all it once. The thought of it made Dean crack a smile, but the he noticed Sam looking at him with a strange look, so he quickly replied ", ok, but when it's all done we burn these books ok? I don't want you to become a permanent demon and be stuck in hell with the rest of them douchebags."

Sam nodded. ", OK so let's go back and get started."

They left the motel room together with ambition and confidence in their minds. Even though Dean was upset Sam wouldn't still call the bunker his home he was still happy that soon it would all be over. However, with fear of what this would do to Sammy he know that his little brother was tough and nothing could stop him.


End file.
